The present invention relates to a handwritten character input device and, more particularly, to a structure of a handwritten character input device for inputting a handwritten character and figure into an apparatus, so that the inputted character and figure can be displayed in a display such as a liquid crystal display.
Conventionally, a handwritten character input device for inputting a handwritten character and figure into an apparatus such as a computer is called a tablet or a digitizer. FIG. 1 is a structure of a conventional tablet having a liquid crystal display. The liquid crystal display of the twisted nematic type comprises a first polarizer 1, a pair of substrates 2 and 3 sealing a liquid crystal layer 9, a second polarizer 4, and a reflector 5. Over the liquid crystal display, a transparent tablet or digitizer 6 is disposed which is provided with a substrate having a wiring of thin leads or transparent conductive film leads. An exciting pen 7 comes in contact with the surface of the tablet 6 to hand-write a character or figure, so that the character or figure can be input into the apparatus and, simultaneously, be displayed on the liquid crystal display.
However, the tablet must be transparent in the above structure, resulting in an expensive tablet. Further, the transparent conductive film is thick so as to make it less breakable. The reliability of such an input device is high.